Amorous Arguments
by OhCharles
Summary: Lady Mary Crawley causes an argument between Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes which soon, however, leads to a disagreement over love below stairs.


**Author's note: Hi! Welcome to another fic! Again, a HUGE thank you to those who have reviewed my others - your feedback is wonderful!**

Mr Carson suddenly stood up from his seat, "Money? You think all she wants him for is the house?"

Mrs Hughes remained calm and seated, "You and I both know exactly what Lady Mary is like,"

"Yes!" He nodded and gave her a fierce look. "And I know that she loves him!"

"Love?" She laughed. "I'm not sure she knows the meaning of the word."

"And you do?"

The smile drained from her face but neither anger nor sorrow occupied her thoughts. She just stared at him. Blankly. Empty.

"If Lady Mary had wanted him solely due to the inheritance, she would have accepted his first proposal but she did not! I do not see what is so hard to understand, Mrs Hughes!"

Not even an apology for his hurtful words.

"She may appear, to you, to have a cold countenance but I know the warm heart that lies beneath!"

Anger had begun to rise. "Well, maybe she should be marrying you then!"

"Oh, my Lord!" He looked at her with disgust. "Don't be so ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous am I, _Mr Carson_?" She spat out his name. "Why is it that you have always favored her so?"

"What are you accus-" He took a step towards her. "How dare you?"

She moved back but smiled sarcastically, "Maybe you should keep your voice down as not to wake your precious Mary?"

He breathed deeply.

"And I really would not appreciate it if you were to wake any of the staff."

He scoffed, "Who knows how many of your maids are awake and in another's room?"

"Oh, would that be the rooms of _your_ footmen?"

"I think you will find that my footmen know how to be respectable!"

"And my maids do not?"

"Anna!"

"The girl that is married to your valet?"

"You didn't do anything to stop them!"

"Stop them from what? Falling in love? I know you severely lack in emotion but I thought you would at least know a little of love!"

"And what is that little something that you think I should know?"

"That, unfortunately, it is beyond our control who we happen to fall for!"

He nodded and laughed sarcastically, "So, you say that Lady Mary cannot be in love, Mrs Hughes, but it is perfectly acceptable for two servants to fall in love?"

"Please share with me the problems they have caused us as I obviously fail to be reminded!"

"Do not tell me you haven't heard Anna leaving the confines of her own room most nights!"

"To go where, Mr Carson?" She threw him a smile of false innocence.

"Oh, please!" He took another step forward, pointing his finger at her. "Even _you_ should know what I'm implying!"

This time, she did not move away but took a step closer, "Even _me_?"

He lifted his chin and looked down at her.

"So tell me then, Mr Carson, where Anna goes and what she does in the middle of the night as apparently I am so clueless!"

"Clueless?" He sneered. "I have seen the novels you read!"

She breathed in and took another step towards him. He had never once seen her as angry as she was now. She lifted her hand but he grabbed her wrist, not taking the risk of getting hit. She tried to pull away but he pushed her up against the wall.

"They make love," He said bluntly. "That is what they do."

"Who?" She knew exactly who he was referring to but she wanted to toy with him.

He was not phased in the slightest, "Anna and Mr Bates."

"I believe I also asked where."

"In his room."

"_Where?_"

"On the bed."

She swallowed.

"On the floor."

Her breathing became heavier.

He glanced to the side before back to her, "On the desk."

They both knew that neither Anna nor Mr Bates had a desk in their rooms. The only two servants that had desks were themselves.

He pressed himself to her, "And against the wall."

She bit her lip but could not help the moan that escaped.

"That is what two people in love do in the middle of the night, Mrs Hughes," He said hoarsely.

He tried to move away but she grabbed at the lapels of his jacket. They both watched each other, knowing exactly what she was going to ask next. Coyly, she looked at him through her eyelashes, "How?"

With one quick movement, he lifted her, raised her dress and placed her legs around his waist. His lips crashed hard against hers. Pressed between his body and the wall, she could feel the extensive effect that she had on him. She rolled her hips against him and he let out a moan before lowering her back to the floor. He quickly kicked off his shoes and removed his trousers. She hooked her fingers over the top of his underpants, pulling him to her. She let her hands move inside and close around him before quickly pulling away and pushing his underpants down his legs. He stepped out of them before returning to her, running his hands up her legs and untying her underwear. They both watched the material fall to the floor. He looked at her with askance.

"Show me," She said huskily.

That was all the confirmation he needed. Once again, with one sudden movement, she was pressed between him and the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. As he slowly entered her, she bit down on his shoulder to stop any sound from escaping her lips. He nibbled and kissed her neck as they matched each other's thrusts. As pleasure began to build for them both, she could no longer silence her cries of ecstasy. After they had both reached their height of pleasure, he kissed her again but more softly than before, less urgent, more gentle. She smiled, what he had said earlier running through her head…

_That is what two people in love do in the middle of the night, Mrs Hughes._


End file.
